Data stored in a database is usually transactional in nature. A database may be a transactional database or a relational database. Transactional databases simply are a collection of transaction tables Relational databases add the capacity to match tables together and perform other functions. Since relational databases provide ways to match and organize data, more insight can be achieved through them. Hence, most databases systems by default are relational (encompassing the transactional as well as relational capacity). These databases are intended to contain data in a format that will allow it to be completely matchable with other data in the database or other outside databases. However, this data is not organized in a manner where the natural relationships become apparent or easily utilized. Rather, the relationships in the data are defined and maintained by the application running on top of the database. An individual can only see the relationships in the data if he or she already has an understanding of the database structure and the application functionality.